


Boredom

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Car Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and Rude are sent on a mission to observe a man suspected of trying to blackmail ShinRa. Unfortunately surveillance is boring and Rude decides to spice things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Reno yawned, his coffee cup was empty and he gazed into it in disappointment before placing it on the filthy dashboard of their car. Rude was peering into the darkness through a pair of binoculars, brows drawn into an intense frown. "Target's not moved for an hour." He muttered, setting aside the binoculars and sighing. 

"The guys probably shittin' his pants, yo. He knows we're on ta him." Reno replied, shifting in his seat and yanking the lever to make the seat fall back. He closed his eyes and lounged with his feet up on the dash, knocking his empty paper cup to the floor. "Wake me up when he does summit, yo." He mumbled and closed his eyes. 

Rude glanced at his partner and away again, he couldn't understand how Reno was able to sleep anywhere. He was almost constantly sleeping, on the job and off the job. Reno's breathing slowly evened out and he began to snore softly, Rude settled back and stared intently at the apartment building they were watching. Somewhere inside was the target, a man in his mid-thirties who had been trying to blackmail ShinRa. After an hour Rude started to grow bored rapidly, he glanced across at his sleeping partner and his eyes travelled down his lithe body hidden beneath a shirt that was two sizes too big. His gaze rested on the fork of his legs and Rude licked his lips, wondering if he could get a blow job from Reno while they waited. He reached out and slid a hand up Reno's thigh, smirking as Reno's brows drew down into a small frown and he mumbled something incoherent. Rude trailed his fingers over the front of Reno's pants, feeling his soft cock beneath his trousers. As usual Reno was commando. It turned Rude on knowing that there was no underwear between Reno's cock and his trousers. He squeezed lightly and Reno moaned, parting his legs as his eyes slowly drifted open again. He gazed blearily at Rude who was continuing his slow massage of Reno's groin. "Mmm...Rude, man...ya gunna have ta stop wakin' me up like this, yo." He smiled and stretched, his arms rising above his head and his shirt riding up to expose his stomach. 

Rude put a hand on his own cock and gave Reno another squeeze, watching the way his back arched, his hardening nipples pressing against the thin fabric of his shirt. "Wanna fuck?" He asked bluntly and Reno sighed, eye lids lowering and a lazy smirk playing around his sexy mouth. 

"Yeah baby, why the hell no'?" Reno sat up, slithering into Rude's lap and leaning forward. He grabbed Rude's wrist and pressed his erection into his palm. He pressed his lips to Rude's jaw and began nipping and biting his way down his throat, forcing Rude to groan and press his hips into Reno's backside. 

"Suck my cock, Reno. I want you to swallow my come." Rude grunted, pushing the redhead down so he was crouched awkwardly in the foot-well. Reno ran his hands over Rude's strong thighs, squeezing as he did so before leaning forward and pressing a hot kiss against the bulge in his pants. Rude ran his fingers deep into Reno's crimson hair and gripped it tightly as Reno moaned heavily against him. He was aching now, he wanted Reno's lips on his skin so he reached down and undid his fly, pulling out his cock and pushing Reno's head towards it. He watched with dark eyes as Reno began to lick and tease the length, running soft, delicate kisses over the head and probing the slit with the tip of his tongue. "Suck it, Reno." Rude muttered, urging him on and listening to Reno moan loudly. "Fuck, just hurry."

"Hm. Come on, man. Ya know I like teasin'..." Reno whispered, looking up at Rude through his eye lashes as he wrapped his tongue around the head of Rude's large erection and slid his lips over it. He curled his fingers around the length as he took him in as far as he could go without gagging. Rude moaned, throwing his head back against the seat and closing his eyes momentarily before forcing them back open to watch Reno. It was quite the sight to watch the talkative redhead being so quiet as he worked Rude into a frenzy. The combined pressure of his hand and mouth was slowly driving Rude mad, he tightened his grip on Reno's hair and pushed himself deeper, feeling Reno's throat tense as he swallowed to suppress his gag reflex. Blunt finger nails dug into Rude's thighs but he didn't care as he watched Reno's head moving up and down. He moaned again, eyelids fluttering behind the dark screen of his sunglasses, a bead of sweat rolled down his head and neck to soak into the collar of his uniform. Reno moaned around him, causing Rude to thrust his hips uncontrollably. "Reno..." He whispered and watched Reno slide a hand between Rude's legs and start to fondle his balls. "Yeah, like that, baby. I love how you suck my cock." Reno moaned again, mouth still too busy to respond. "Fuck." Rude hissed as he felt Reno's teeth scrape over the head of his cock, the slight sting sent boiling heat into his gut. He grunted, tangling his fingers deeper into Reno's hair as he watched Reno's hand disappear between his own legs. He missed the loss of the hand on his balls but it was soon forgotten as Reno began moaning with more vigour, he knew his partner was jerking himself off. Rude whispered something barely audible, arching his back and closing his eyes. He could hear Reno's breathing speed up and knew he was close, Rude pushed Reno further down his cock, hearing a muffled noise of discomfort but he was too far gone to care. He yanked hard at Reno's hair as he felt heat coiling in his gut, it was almost painful as he let out another long groan and cursed under his breath. He opened his eyes and found himself looking down into Reno's pale blue eyes, now nearly black with lust. Rude shuddered, hands gripping Reno's hair and hips making one last violent thrust as he came hard down Reno's tight throat. His lips parted a little and he watched Reno drink it down greedily.

After a moment Reno moved away, letting Rude's softening cock slide out of his mouth. He gazed up at his partner with heavily lidded eyes, his own hand still stroking his own unsatisfied erection. He moved until he was back in Rude's lap and leaned down to him, Rude stiffened, his hands fisting in Reno's jacket and he grunted in surprise as a salty, familiar taste flooded his mouth. Reno worked his cock harder, moaning as he pushed Rude's own come into his mouth. Their kiss was wet and had both of them breathing heavily as Reno finally came into his own hand. Come spurted from his cock, soaking into Rude's shirt but neither of them paid it much heed as they slowed their kiss until they were merely tasting each other's mouths with delicate little laps of their tongues. Rude drew away, licking his lips and tasting himself on them. "You nearly made me hard again." He muttered softly as Reno bent his head and began running his clever tongue over Rude's collar bone, biting at certain spots in a way he knew drove Rude crazy. Rude ran strong hands up Reno's back, feeling it arch into the touch like a kitten. "Keep that up and I'll have ta fuck you." He groaned and Reno finally pulled away, smirking and giving Rude a look that sent a sharp thrill down his spine.

"We go' work, yo." Reno replied, sliding smoothly out of his partners lap and zipping up his fly. Absently he licked his own semen off the tips of his fingers, feeling Rude's eyes on him like a physical weight. 

"Such a bastard." Rude grumbled, putting away his half-hard cock and gingerly pulling up his fly.

"Think I deserve coffee after tha', yo? You gotta treat me." Reno lounged back in his seat, putting his feet back up on the dash and putting his hands behind his head as his eyes watched the street intently.


End file.
